To Disturb the Harmony~Chapter 11
“Look, all we want is her ticket. You were caught so just give it back,” I told him, pressing my sword to his nose just for good measure. “Alright, fine, you caught me,” he said as he reached into his inside pocket. I put my hand out to take it, but instead of a ticket, he put a rat in my hand and I recoiled in shock, dropping the rat which made a squeaky sound as it hit the floor, giving away that it was just a rubber rat. The Kobalos simply laughed and used the moment to jump to his feet and once again started down the hall. “Come on, we have to catch him,” Kimi said, pointing down the car. The shock didn’t last long and I started down the hall with Aisling and Kimi close behind. As soon as we entered the next room, we had to stop dead in our tracks. The entire floor was covered in mouse traps and down the hall the trickster was pulling them endlessly from his jacket pockets. “Wow, this guy really likes to pull pranks, but they are so out of date. I haven’t even seen anyone try this except in old Looney Tunes cartoons,” Aisling said in surprise. “I am not out of date!” the trickster yelled as he placed down a trap, but shot to his feet in protest. “This joke is timeless.” “Oh ya, well how about this for a trick,” she said and pressed the head of her axe on one of the traps, setting it off. The trap flew in the air only a few inches, but landed on another causing a wave of traps to head right for the Kobalos. Before he could react, several of them snapped on his legs and feet, while another snapped on his fingers. “Ouch,” he yelled as he swung his hand around in pain. Meanwhile, we were running down the aisle, but he snapped his fingers and the traps turned into some kind of slime that made everything slippery. I fell to the floor along with everyone else. The Kobalos laughed at us the entire time we tried to get to our feet, but with little success. “Now that is a trick,” he laughed as he slapped his knee, but painfully remembered the trap still on his fingers. He started pulling at it, paying no attention to us at all. “Guys, this isn’t working,” I said as Kimi fell down again. I looked at the floor and saw the trail of slime leading to the monster at the end. I looked around us and grabbed the armrest of a seat, a plan forming in my head. “Kimi, grab that armrest,” I told her and she flopped over next to me, but managed to grab it and pull herself up. “Aisling, grab our hands.” She did as I said and grabbed our hands tightly, hoping that they didn’t just slip from her hands. “Kimi, we’re going to launch her like a slingshot, ready?” I asked her and she nodded back. “Alright, one…two…three!” We both pulled forward and Aisling went sliding on her knees down the middle of the aisle, keeping her axe in hand and ready to attack. The Kobalos turned to face her a second to late as he axe embedded itself right into his chest. The monster started to deflate and made a sound that reminded me of a whoopee cushion, before turning to dust with the only thing left being his jacket. The slime started to vanish as well and we managed to get to our feet. “This has got to be the dumbest spoil of war I have ever seen,” she said as she reached into one of the inside pockets and pulled out a water balloon, but I didn’t want to know what was inside of it. The coat just seemed like a simply brown long coat to me, with a few interior pockets and buttons down the front. However, we spent maybe a good twenty minutes pulling things from all the pockets including rubber chickens, Halloween masks, and a banana cream pie before finally finding her ticket. “Got it,” Kimi said in triumph and handed it to Aisling who smiled and gave her a hug in thanks. “We should get back to our seats.” “What do we do with the coat?” I asked and we all looked down at it, unsure of what to do with it. “We’ll take it with us,” Aisling said and picked it up. “Who knows, maybe we’ll pass by a traveling circus and we can give it to a clown. I’m sure they would have a use for it. However, this coat isn’t really my style. Here, you can have it.” She turned to Kimi and draped the coat around her shoulders. Kimi seemed shocked at first, but lifted her hands and grabbed at the collar, pulling the coat around her. Then, like magic, the coat seemed to transform from a tattered brown coat into a white long coat that looked almost brand new. “Thank you,” Kimi said, surprised by the sudden transformation of the coat. She pulled her arms through the sleeves of the coat and did a quick spin, examining the coat using her reflection in one of the windows. “It looks beautiful.” “If I had known the coat transformed, I would have kept it for myself,” Aisling joked, but Kimi seemed to take it seriously, starting to take the coat off with an apologetic look on her face. Aisling saw this and placed her hands on Kimi’s shoulders, stopping her from taking the coat off. “No, this is your coat, enjoy it.” “But you were the one that defeated the Kobalos,” Kimi argued. “Yes, with your help. If I hadn’t of let it take my ticket in the first place, none of this would have happened. Now, lets get back to Nala before she thinks we left her on the train,” Aisling said and she started walking back toward our seats with her ticket in hand, clasping it in an iron grip to prevent it from being stolen again. “Well, you heard the lady,” I said to Kimi and I grabbed her hand, walking her back behind Aisling. Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Chapter Page